


Show Not Tell

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's hurt and Teal'c makes it better. Or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Not Tell

Teal'c's finger and thumb circle Cameron's wrist like a bracelet as Teal'c searches for a pulse to measure.

"You could break it, couldn't you?"

"I would not."

"But you could. Just snap my wrist... " He's feverish, must be, because he snaps out, "Show me."

Teal's stares at him, nods, and his grip tightens, past pain, past pleasure, past feeling.

Cameron's making sounds that don't have names, don't mean 'stop', 'please' or 'Teal'c' in any order.

Released, he swallows dryly and watches Teal'c walk away.

Stares at the bright bruises rising.

Wonders what else Teal'c's willing to do when ordered.


End file.
